the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dunland
Dunland is the home of the wild Dunlendings, who once lived in the fields of Rohan, until they were driven out by the Rohirrim. Their hatred remains through time, and the proud warriors and berserkers of Dunland yearn for the chance of revenge against their ancient enemies. Note: Dunland is controlled by the Dwarves of the Khazad-dûm and the War-Chief of Dunland. Government Traditionally, Dunland is ruled by a War-Chief. The current War-Chief of Dunland is Lord_Headhunter The mantle of War-Chief was previously held by hypno05 As of the 17th of November, 2015, the entirety of Dunland was declared annexed by the Dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-dûm. Under its new governors, Dunland is ruled by a Lord and his Thane, appointed by the King of Khazad-dûm. The Lord rules from the Dwarven capital near North Dunland, while the Thane administers the area around the South Dunland waypoint. On February 18th, 2016, the Dunlendling faction was re-instated, and the new War-Chief was given control of the some of the land, allowing the Dwarves to keep their land. The War-Chief of Dunland controls central Dunland. War-Chief/King: Lord_Headhunter Lord: fearrippers Thane: TEDisLAME The current capital of traditional Dunland is the Bronze Mountian History The player Evil_Mogwai founded the original Dunland faction at the very dawn of the server, making a name for himself and earning the friendship of many. After some months, however, he disappeared and did not return again until the spring of 2015. Upon his return, he founded the religion of Dunlendism and began making temples dedicated to its gods across western Middle-Earth. In this time, a handful of players ended up joining Dunland, but many were peaceful farmers and few got to actually meet Mogwai online. Ultimately, many left. In late spring and early summer of 2015, the Northshire Republic under JamesTurpin declared Dunland to be part of its domain, and War-Chief Mogwai roused the spirits of many players across the server to the defense of his homeland, resulting in several battles that, by the end of the war, left Dunland in Dunlending hands and the NSR on the brink of collapse. With this, however, Mogwai had grown weary of the scheming of his peers, and so took an indefinite hiatus from the server that has yet to end to this day. The history of Dunland thus halts for a few months over the late summer and fall, until the 17th of November, 2015 when the Thane of Khazad-dûm, Floonie, declared the Dwarven annexation of Dunland on behalf of his father King SpoangityBob. Despite the protests of the Dark Council, the Dwarves went through with their plan, and presently have two main builds in the country, one at each waypoint. Months later, on Febuary 6th 2016, a new player know as The_Haze joined the server and was recruited as a Dunlending by Isengard officials. He soon proved to be quite the community leader as he gained many allies as well as remained loyal to his leaders. He was also able to stop a massive war by befriending he Dwarves, who accepted him as a suitable leader of Dunland. Just 4 weeks after he joined the server, he was crowned as the new War-Chief/King of Dunland. Haze immediately began construction of a city for central Dunland known as Galtrev. Mysteriously, Haze disappeared shortly after Galtrev was begun. With construction halted and Haze gone, traditional Dunland was leaderless. On July 12, 2016, Telemmaite '''was made War-Chief/King of Dunland, appointed by Isengard officials. In only his first 3 weeks he has proved to be a powerful and noble leader, and seeks to make Dunland proud and strong again. On December 23, 2016, '''Telemmaite gave the title of War-Chief to hypno05, who accepted that temporarily, until they find a better candidate. Players Dunlendings: * hypno05 ' * '''Lord_Headhunter '(Warchief) Dwarves: * '''fearrippers (Lord) * TEDisLAME '''(Thane) * '''Alvister Builds Dungathol (Fortress of the Duns in Khuzdul) located east from the North Dunland waypoint across a river is the dwarven capital of Dunland. The fort features a road from the waypoint that ends in a bridge over the river guarded by two towers, with a large curtain wall enveloping a few houses, pastures, and an archery range and barracks. Along the north side of the road to the town lays a tavern, and on the south side of the river just outside the walls is a lumbermill. Recently finished is a great tiered arena in the woods north of the river. Duneard is located near the South Dunland waypoint, and is the seat of the Thane. It features an impressive citadel flanked by a river bend set atop a hill. At the base of the hill is a sprawling town with farms and pastures inside and out, as well as the first arena in Dunland where several tournaments were held the opening weekend. Galtrev This city is unfinished, though no longer under construction. It was planned to be seated on a hillside as a busy town with merchants, homes, crops, and a large saw mill. Since The_Haze left it has become a ghost town. The 'City of Ravens '''is west of the North Dunland waypoint. It has high wooden walls, farms, smithy and many tents. It was once the capital of Dunland. In the middle stands the Tower of Ravens, recently griefed, probably destroyed by a fire. '''Dunmark '(Dun Border or Dun Frontier) is an abandoned town located at the southern edge of Dunland. It was founded by IanPojo (under the title of "Fist of Galtrev") and TonyTonias, despite The_Haze`s advice to settle in Galtrev, as first defense for Rohirrim excursions and invasions. The main structure of the town was developed as a Motte and Bailey. At it`s early stage Dunmark grow extremely fast and many Dunleding gathered there to help on this new strategic point of defense, but Rohan reinforced it`s military pressure on the zone making many peopled flee form Dunmark and finally abandoning the project. Now only remains a walled town and an empty hill were the fort was never finished. A temple of dunledism was planned to be set up (just as the ones built by Evil_Mogway) but the scarce of the appropriate resources did not let it happen. Other players who set their camps and homes in this zone were Gontron and TH3-K1LL3R. '''New City Of Ravens '''is a Harad town, located near The Gulf of Harad, claimed by the Dunlendings. It's surrounded by a thick, cobblestone wall and a spruce forest. It also has a harbor transporting goods from the Far Harad. Apart from the Harad houses, it contains a watchtower, a tavern, a castle and a dunlendism shrine. It's still work-in-progress. First picture: The castle Second picture: The watch tower from a distance '''Bronze Mountain '''is a peak on the border of Misty Mountains and Dunland. Telemaite declared that it will become the capital of the Dunledings, after HellArcher gave it to him. it now has 2 levels with a third being build. First level, Hall of Archer, with entrance, storage, barracks, arrmory, throne room and kitchen was fully made by Hellarcher. Second level, Hall of Wulf, consist the main hall, where the statue of Wulf stands. it's the biggest hall of the build, in size of 25 by 24 and 20 high. It also houses all the player rooms and the storage room filled with chests and all crafting tables found in Middle-Earth. Third level the, the hall of Light houses the arena brewery and the farms extra things will be added to it. First picture: Hall of Hellarcher Second picture: Hall of Wulf Third picture: Hall of Light Religion In the old days of the server, Dunlendism spread to the far corners of Middle-earth. Temples could be found here and there from the northern Tundra all the way to the magnificent Ain al-Harad in Near Harad. As a result of the most recent server reset, however, only one of these temples remains, and it has yet to be determined whether or not any of the old shamans of Dunlendism will return to the server. Recently however, The_Haze announced the Religious Reinforcement Act, or RRA, which will restore the Religion of Dunlendism throughout Middle-earth once again. With this, Dunlendism is hoped to be widely spread once more. In november of 2016 Telemaite revived Dunlendism and made totems at alot of wp like sarn ford old south road etc a temple will also be build in bronze mountain to honour the gods. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Dwarves Category:Middle Men Category:Neutral Category:Misty Mountains